


Making You Squirm

by atreeandtheearth



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atreeandtheearth/pseuds/atreeandtheearth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla goes to Danny's class one day to mess with her. Request from my tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making You Squirm

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! Posted from mobile so spacing may be messed up sorry

   Danny rushed into the classroom late after an elevator malfunction that may or may not have had something to do with the local troll population.

   She walked to her desk pulled out the attendance sheet and looked out to the class for the first time since she arrived. She looked up to where Laura would usually sit, but found instead a different small girl in her place.

    Carmilla was draped over the desk with her dark eyes fixed on Danny. She was wearing her trademark red plaid and leather pants. Danny stared in stunned silence until Dr. Sheridan began the lecture. Carmilla's smirk was unbearable. Fidgeting Danny began her work, but Carmilla's sultry gaze never left the blushing redhead. Class went on.    

    Surprisingly, Carmilla took a few notes, but spent most of the lecture staring at Danny. She tried not look back at the smaller girl, fearing her seduction eyes, but couldn't resist sneaking a few peeks. In the last few minutes of class, while Danny was looking at her, Carmilla undid the top few buttons of her shirt, just exposing her collar bone. Danny looked away quickly.

   Class ended and the students filed out of the classroom. Danny left last finding Carmilla waiting for her leaning against the wall next to the door.

   "What the hell Carmilla?" Danny asked.

   Stepping towards the Amazon Carmilla replied slowly "Laura wasn't feeling well so I came to take notes for her."

   "It didn't look like you were taking a lot of notes. And you know I would have brought Laura all of my notes!" said Danny.

   "I know," Carmilla purred, pulling Danny's face closer to her own, "I just love to watch you squirm"


End file.
